This Girl
by KloXxdivaintrainingXx
Summary: The gang finds a young girl on the streets,there is something about her that is just too strange but no one can figure it out... new and improved chapter three! I do not own RENT. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Authours note

First story! It might be bad or might be good, I tried to make it everything a OC fanfic should be, reviews are appreciated!

"When did they find her?" Angel looked curiously looked at the girl lying on the tattered couch in the loft.

"I don't know, but she looks so sick." Roger hadn't been there when Mark and Mimi found the poor child shaking in the back alley behind the Cat Scratch club last night.

"She was awake then, she told us she was eleven years old and that she has been living on the streets ever since her parents died in a heroine overdose. She was mugged a little while before we found her and she was scared that she was going to die because someone stole her AZT that she got from the dancers at the cat scratch club that work the morning shift.

"I remembered seeing her once or twice so we took her home to clean her up." Mimi said from the kitchen area, she was mocking coffee, she was watching the girl all night. She was unconscious.

The girl then fell off the couch with a loud thump, woke up and started screaming.

"Damn!" Roger said as he and Collins ran to her aid.

"Oh my god, where am I? Am I safe?" The girl clung to roger as he lifted her up.Yeah, you're fine sweetie. Im a dancer at the Cat Scratch club. We found you shivering in the alleyway." Mimi was teary eyed. The little girl squinted at Mimi and tried to remember these events.

"Thank you for saving me. I need to get some AZT though, or I will be dead anyway. Can you help me find some? You see, im infected with Aids and I certainly don't want to die."

Everyone of the Bohos stared at this little girl. She was so calm, so sure of herself. Why did she trust them so much?

One Day later...

After she got some rest, Mark and Mimi decided to ask some questions as the others listend carefully.

"Whats you're name little girl?" Mark tilted his head suspiciously.

"My name is Haydrian Marquez. Can I talk to her alone?"

She pointed to Mimi. The others quietly stepped outside, still in shock over the reveling of Haydrians last name.

Mimi walked over to the couch and knelt. Mimi was looking straight into her eyes. She was a splitting image of Mimi.

"You look just like me. You have the same last name as me. What are you doing here?"

Hayden looked at Mimi and said "You're last name is Marquez too? Wow, we do look alike! Hayden wasn't shaking anymore and seemed fine. Two big scars resided on her cheek, probably from earlier on that night. Her fever has breaking and she was completely focused on Mimi.

I really need to eat something. Do you want to go down to the life and grab a bite?

"Oh yes! I haven't eaten for like four days, imp famished! But first I would like it know who im eating with, and her friends." The girl tripped when she got off the couch, she was still weak. But when she smiled Hayden's eyes sparkled and it didn't even seem like she was sick anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Mimi and Haydrian walked down to the life café to meet the others. They all sat down and ordered.

"ummm, I don't know what to order." Mimi looked at Haydrians menu and pointed to the chicken strips.

"Those are my favorite!"

Right as they got their food a beeper went off. Mimi's beeper.

"AZT break." Mimi took a bottle of red pills out of her coat pocket and swallowed one.

"oh, here you go Haydrian." Mimi handed Hadrian a pill. Everyone couldent help but stare as the small girl swallowed the pill. She coughed a little and chugged some water to wash it down.

"we are definatley taking you to a doctor tomorrow little girl." Roger said, his eyes deeply saddened. How could a child have this horrible disease?

"before you do anything, you need to adopt her, ill try and schedule something..." Joanne said. Everyone was still staring at Haydrian.

Hadrian didn't know what to do. 'why are you all staring at me like that? Shure I looj like mimi, but that is no reason to stare!"

"its not that, its just I never thought I would see the day that we took in a child..."

Mark pulled out his camera.

"_First on Haydrian, an eleven year old we picked up off the streets! She looks like mimi, we all wonder if there related. So haydrian, what was your moms name?" _Mark zoomed in on her.

"ummm, her name was Anna Marquez, why

at this Mimi unexpectadley burst into tears.

"my own sister, she's dead!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mimi sat on their tattered couch. She was trying to sort things out but just could not believe her sister was gone. Her sister was the only one who knew who Mimi truly was. Anna knew all her secrets and Mimi knew all of hers, exept for the one that she had AIDS and that she had a kid. How could her own sister keep something so big from her? "Mimi, you haven't said anything in awhile. Are you okay?" Roger plopped down on the couch with her.He looked deeply concerned.

"I just found out my sister died, not only that but I found out that she just died in a heroin overdose. And in addition to that, I found out that I had a niece all in a two day period. How do you think I feel, Roger?" Mimi muttered. Roger was shocked at this response, he was expecting her to start cryiong or something. But after last night at the life café, she had not shed a single tear. Roger was cautious about what he said next. "I know what its like to loose someone important to you, just try to move forward."

" I don't think im ready for that." At that moment Haydrian walked out of her bedroom.

:well at least you didn't loose your mother." Roger and Mimi made room so Haydrian could sit on the couch. Mimi put her hands on her head, letting her long hair cover her face. "I realy don't know how were gonna get through this"

"joanne said shed get us a hearing so we can adopt her babe, things will be just fine." Roger tried all he could to calm her down.

" She did talk about you, Mimi. Mama did talk about you and your Mama and Papi. She wished she could see you again." Mimi could not take it anymore. "Babe, wher are you going?"

"out." Mimi answered coldly as she walke out onto the fire escape.


End file.
